


Progress of Regina

by Cbem (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cbem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina makes the choice not to go down the same path of vengeance and tries to find other ways to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress of Regina

                                                         

 


End file.
